Integrated circuit technology relies on transistors to formulate vast arrays of functional circuits. The complexity of these circuits require the use of an ever increasing number of linked transistors. As the number of transistors required increases, the surface area on a silicon chip/die that can be dedicated to a single transistor dwindles. It is desirable then, to construct transistors which occupy less surface area on the silicon chip/die.
Integrated circuits are predominantly designed with one of two types of transistors. These two types are metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors and bipolar junction transistors (BJTs). MOS transistors are prevalent in integrated circuit technology because they generally demand less power than their counterpart, bipolar transistors. Bipolar transistors, on the other hand, also possess certain advantages over MOS transistors, such as speed. Therefore, attempts have been made to combine the technological designs of bipolar transistors and MOS transistors in an effort to maximize the benefits of both transistor types.
Various types of lateral MOS transistors have been historically described and utilized in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Lateral bipolar transistors have received renewed interest with the advent of bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor (BiCMOS) technologies. Recently newer devices have been developed which have both MOS and bipolar characteristics and functionality. A more careful distinction is made between the different types of transistor action possible in the newer devices. These newer devices include the so-called "gate-body" connected MOS transistor and the "gated lateral" bipolar transistor. The term gate-body connected transistors is used to describe vertical or other device structures where the body of the MOS transistor also serves as the base of a bipolar transistor but each device functions separately as a normal transistor and MOS transistor action is dominant. A voltage applied to the gate region of the structure is also directly input into the body of the semiconductor material. This results in reducing the threshold voltage of the MOS transistor.
In a gated lateral transistor, not only the structures but also the operation is merged and most current flows along the surface under the gate in either MOS or bipolar operation. At low gate voltages around threshold (V.sub.t), the gated lateral bipolar transistors can act as gate-body connected MOS transistors. At higher input voltages, V.sub.t or more, the bipolar action can dominate and they are more appropriately described as gated lateral bipolar transistors.
One problem with conventional designs of gate-body and gated lateral transistors is that they use up precious die space in the fabrication of integrated circuits. What is needed is a structure which can offer merged transistor action, yet also conserve space on the chip's surface. Structures which conserve space contribute toward higher density fabrication, and increased utility for integrated circuits. It is desirable that any improved configuration for transistor structure be adaptable to present integrated circuit design. Thus, it is an objective to uncover newly configured transistors which conserve chip space and which can be employed in conventional digital circuit technology.